La regina segreta del suo cuore
by MadMeary
Summary: Il l'aimait d'un amour plus fort que l'avait aimé son premier mari Giovanni Sforza, encore plus fort qu'Alfonso di Calabria, et plus intensément encore qu'Alfonso d'Este, l'homme qu'elle venait d'épouser. (Basé sur la série Borgia: Faith and Fear de Tom Fontana).


Basé sur l'épisode 8 de la saison 3 de Faith and Fear. Cette série est la propriété de Tom Fontana et Canal+

* * *

La Regina segreta del suo cuore

Cesare aimait Lucrezia, comme Adam avait aimé Eve, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ce dernier avait lui aussi croqué dans le fruit interdit. Il avait voulu être avec elle dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, parce que vivre dans le jardin d'Éden sans elle n'aurait pas valu la peine.

Lucrezia était son Eve à lui et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle était un fruit défendu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était sa sœur. Il n'aurait su dire ni quand ni comment cela était arrivé, mais c'était arrivé, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait plus que n'importe quelle autre femme, y compris celle avec laquelle il était marié, et qu'il aimait pourtant beaucoup. Lucrezia était sa vie, elle était les battements de son cœur, elle était son soleil les jours de pluie, elle était son prophète, son guide, celle qui animait tout son être. Elle était la seule qu'il croyait lorsqu'elle lui parlait de Dieu.

Il l'aimait d'un amour plus fort que l'avait aimé son premier mari Giovanni Sforza, encore plus fort qu'Alfonso di Calabria, et plus intensément encore qu'Alfonso d'Este, l'homme qu'elle venait d'épouser.

Cesare ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux en ce jour si spécial, elle avait été radieuse dans sa robe de mariée, et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Il avait beau savoir que son époux serait le meilleur qu'elle n'ait jamais eu et que tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'elle soit heureuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Alfonso. Il avait toujours été jaloux des hommes qui tournaient autour de sa cadette, et s'étaient jurés de faire chèrement payer tous ceux qui s'amuseraient à la rendre malheureuse, parce qu'aucun homme n'avaient le droit de faire pleurer son soleil.

Il ne pensait pas que le d'Este la ferait souffrir, il était sincèrement amoureux d'elle, et il avait toujours une dette envers le frère de son épouse mais, le frère aîné de Lucrezia se tenait sur ses gardes, et il était tout de même bien décidé à le « torturer » un peu pour le simple plaisir de lui faire payer le fait de lui avoir volé sa vie.

Le fils du pape accompagnait sa sœur et son beau-frère jusqu'au domaine où ils allaient à présent résider, et où elle allait vivre pour aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient mariés. Sur son cheval, il réfléchissait, il repensait aux paroles que lui avait dit sa mère avant qu'il ne parte. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas tout détruire, et de rester à sa place lors de la nuit de noces. Il revoyait le regard implorant de Vanozza, lui révélant qu'elle connaissait le secret de ses sentiments pour Lucrezia. Il lui avait juré qu'il ne nuirait jamais à son bonheur.

A présent, il commençait à en douter, il se mit à songer à la veille, lui et Lucrezia avait faillit passer la nuit ensemble, et il lui avait fallut toute la volonté du monde pour résister à la tentation. Qu'en serait-il de ce soi ? Parviendrait-il à se tenir à sa place, endurerait-il les cris de plaisirs de sa sœur lorsqu'elle ferait l'amour avec son mari ? Des images se dessinaient dans son esprit, et il serrait les poings de plus en plus forts. Il s'était trompé, il n'était pas prêt à vivre sans elle, pas prêt à ce qu'elle réside dans une autre ville autre que Rome, pas s'il ne pouvait être librement avec elle.

Il devait agir, maintenant, tant qu'il en avait encore la volonté. Il se rapprocha de sa sœur, et après qu'elle l'ai remercié de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, il lui annonça qu'à compté de cet instant, il ne serait plus que son frère et qu'elle devait enterrer leur amour. Elle se mit à pleurer, et le pria de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'elle n'était pas prête. Lui non plus, mais c'était pour son bien, c'était pour elle qu'il la laissait partir.

Ensuite il s'éloigna, sans lui jeter un seul regard, de peur de céder, et de revenir sur sa décision. Il l'aimerait toujours, et personne ne pourrait prendre la place qu'elle occupait dans sa vie, mais cet amour interdit devait cesser pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans chaînes. S'il ne renonçait pas à elle tant qu'il en avait encore le courage, il ne pourrait jamais plus le faire, et Alfonso d'Este deviendrait un rival que tôt ou tard il chercherait à éliminer.


End file.
